


The You Slightly to the Left

by WhyNotFly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Maybe a bit too short to be posted here but it keeps me organized, Monsters in love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spiral!Martin and Spiral!Jon, just a soft lil happy fic, original prompt: jonmartin in a non eye power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNotFly/pseuds/WhyNotFly
Summary: Martin loves Jon’s questions.  They fold in on themselves into origami swans and Martin plucks them from the air and swallows them.  They taste of peaches and ink and impatience.Martin wrote a poem of spirals and Jon.





	The You Slightly to the Left

“I have written you a poem, Jon.”

Jon hums, and it echoes and bounces impossibly in the space. “Have you written me or written into me or written of me?”

Martin loves Jon’s questions. They fold in on themselves into origami swans and Martin plucks them from the air and swallows them. They taste of peaches and ink and impatience.

“Tell me, then. What’s the difference?”

Jon reaches over and twists a finger into Martin’s hair, twirling it over and over, tighter and tighter. “If you’ve written me, you have just imagined me and I live only on your page. My flesh is words and my breath is meter and my soul was carved dangling from your tongue.”

“That sounds about right, you have certainly come from my tongue,” says Martin, and he leans over and over to press his lips to Jon’s. Their tongues curl together and curl together and curl together, honeyed with the spark of creation. Martin pulls away, attempting to disentangle what is him from what is Jon. The distinction is unclear, and unimportant. “But wait. If I have made you, how can you unmake me?”

“With my eyes, so you’ve said,” says Jon.

“With your everything,” Martin agrees, “So it can’t be that.”

“Well if you’ve written into me, you have seen through me to the gears that tick inside my bones. Understood the mechanisms and carved your truth into my parchment skin. You know me, you define me.”

“I know many of you,” says Martin, smiling past his throat. “I know the you here, and the you slightly to the left, and to the left, and to the left. But I cannot define, and you cannot be defined. There is no truth to you, so it cannot cannot be that.”

Jon smiles back and it is brilliant and it is impossible to comprehend, but Martin knows just how to not look at him in order to see him properly. He loves him through the corners of his eyes. 

“Then you must have written about me,” Jon concludes triumphantly. He loves to reach conclusions, stretch his long arms until he can brush his longer fingers against far flung knowledge.

“I would say you’re right, but then it would be a lie.”

“Painted words are not lies, Martin. They are the world through the lens of a kaleidoscope. The reflection of a reflection of a reflection.”

“And I reflect you.” Martin wraps Jon’s hand up in his own, twining their fingers. 

“May I hear it?” Jon’s voice is everywhere. Martin closes his eyes, delighting in the buzzing question catching sweet in his throat. “Your poem of me?”

_I looked into the windows of your eyes_  
And saw a tumble head to heels to  
Madness.  
Brief the spiral path from teeth to heart  
That twisted what is me and what is  
You.  
Begin again to say what I should fear   
In lies and love and gentle twisted  
Wrongs.  
If there is no right but only left and left   
And left and in the center only  
Us. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the pain it took to slightly pervert iambic pentameter. Spirals are about madness, Fly, they can't follow perfect metrical feet. Sigh. The sacrifices I make for Martin.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thanks to @twodrunkencelestials for the original prompt. You can find me on tumblr @apatheticbutterflies I take tma fic prompts and post meta. I'm always down to talk about these stupid boys and this amazing podcast.


End file.
